


Once

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-S1</p><p>Every feeling he had ever felt in his life paled compared to this feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

It was a brief glance, a look, nothing out of the ordinary, but it created a new wave of emotion within him. And he knew right then and there that he absolutely loved him, loved his brother, loved Nathan. It was a bit of a startling realization to know at fifteen, but he absolutely knew it to be true. And he knew it to be love. True love; the real thing. He knew the differences between lust and love, the difference between what was thought to be love and what was real. This was real. Every feeling he had ever felt in his life paled compared to this feeling.

He starts when he feels a sudden hand on his shoulder, looking up to see his brother looking down at him, brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay, Pete?" Nathan asked. "You were just staring off." He glances around the room, at the people who were pretending that they were not staring at them, with their mother talking to Mr. Linderman, perhaps a little louder than necessary, their father talking to Mr. Nakamura. "Ma'll get on your case if you keep it up."

"I know, I know," said Peter, wearily. He pushed back his hair out of his face, not noticing Nathan watching the movement intently. "These parties are just so damn boring. I mean why do _I_ have to be here anyway? I don't do anything, not needed for anything, and no one talks to me."

Nathan smirks at him. "We all do things we don't want to do, Peter. It's all a part of growing up." His smirk deepens. "You don't want to stay fifteen forever do you? Grow up and you can do your own thing, be with whoever you want..." Peter swallows hard against the sudden lump in his throat. He must have been imagining the look in his older brother's eyes; Nathan couldn't possibly...he had _Heidi_ and everyone knew it was wrong...so of course it would be stupid to think that Nathan ever would...

He hurries out of the room, unable to deal with all of the noises and his brother's piercing gaze. He makes it to the balcony outside, the moon sitting full in the sky, stars darting here and there. Footsteps come moments later and he didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Peter?" Nathan sounded concerned.

He yanks the tie off his neck and throws it to the ground, feeling smothered all of a sudden.

"Stupid things..." He mutters.

Nathan grabs onto him and turns him around before he could say or do anything. His large hands stay on Peter's shoulders and he stood closely, eyes looking intently into his. His brother was always so passionate about everything, it made him smile. The next thing he knew, he blurts out the words;

"I love you."

Nathan pulls back slightly in surprise, but he smiles.

"I love you too, Pete." It was said with such ease, but it wasn't the kind that Peter is looking for.

"No, Nathan. I...I _love_ you." He said quietly, wondering if he wasn't some sort of freak for admitting such a thing.

"It's wrong, isn't it?" Nathan asked softly. He didn't sound any sort of judgmental. Peter nods hesitantly. Nathan's hands move from his shoulders to cup his face. He leans in and Peter's eyes widen when his brother's lips touch his. Before he could even think of deepening the kiss, Nathan pulls back.

"I love you too, Peter. And no matter what happens, I will always stand by your side."

Peter pulls his brother close, kissing him hard.

"The same for me, Nathan. I'll always stand with you. Forever and always."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 


End file.
